


Blank Flank - MLP: FiM

by Stuckinafantasy



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Friendship is Magic, Multi, blank flank, cutie mark, cutie mark crusaders - Freeform, mlp, mlp fim, mlp:fim, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckinafantasy/pseuds/Stuckinafantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm nothing more than just a useless Earth Pony, I'm nothing special. Not only don't I have wings or a horn, but I, a grown mare, still has a blank flank! What can I do to society? I'm nothing..."</p>
<p>Just a story about a back pony who is not very popular at all, but, maybe this will get her more noticed :) If you don't know who any of these ponies are...:</p>
<p>Thunderlane<br/>Chilly Puddle<br/>Dizzy Twister</p>
<p>.... Then I suggest you search them on the MLP:FiM wikia, they'll be there :)<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
<p>- Brianna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Flank - MLP: FiM

**Author's Note:**

> PS: The writing that slightly tilts are just flashbacks and you do not have to read them if you don't want to, but it's recommended that you do :)

"Great flying!" Chilly Puddle called from the very busy racing track. 

The black stallion flew overhead Chilly Puddle, flying amazingly taking sharp turns and even overlapping other flying pegasi. He'd constantly fly right underneath the sun, blocking the light from shining in Chilly Puddle's dark blue eyes. Their were pegasi everywhere, flying in the clear skies and supporting one another. It was a beautiful day for flying to, not a single cloud was in the sky and the sun was shining brightly. Not only that, but Spring had just arrived. Flowers had already started to bloom along the many acres of grass everywhere, bringing Ponyville to life.

Thunderlane took a smooth landing behind Chilly Puddle and trotted in front of her with his chin held high.

"Thanks, I've been practicing all week." He replied with quick flick of his head.

"Well, it really paid off, I'll tell you that," Chilly Puddle frowned, looking at her bare back.

"I just wish I was something more than just an Earth Pony..."

"Ah, what 'chu talking about, Puddles? You're the greatest Earth Pony in Ponyville, maybe even Equestria!" Thunderlane smiled, putting his hoof around her shoulder.

Chilly Puddle wore her best fake smile and stared down at her hoof.

"That's real nice of you, Thunder but..." Chilly Puddle sighed and stared into Thunderlane's amber eyes.

"... But how can I be the best pony in Equestria when I, a grown mare, still have a blank flank?" Chilly Puddle rhetorically asked.

~~~~~~~~~~

_"Puddles! Puddles! Look!" Yelled a small, black filly trotting towards an even smaller filly with light blue hair and a dark blue coat._

_Chilly Puddle looked up confused to see her best friend, Thunderlane, running towards her. She quickly grabbed a dark purple bookmark lying in a patch of dirt and placed it inside the book she was reading._

_Thunderlane jumped on top of Chilly Puddle and pinned her to the ground. Chilly Puddle let out a soft squeal as she hit the ground._

_"What!? What!?" The dark blue filly replied, fluttering her eyes trying to focus on what has just happened._

_"I got my cutie mark! I finally got it!" squealed Thunderlane._

_Not only did he get his cutie mark, but his turquiose mane had been cut into a small mohawk._

_"No way, let me see!" Chilly Puddle pushed Thunderlane off of her and studied his cutie mark._

_A giant grin swept across Chilly Puddle's face. His cutie mark consisted of a dark grey cloud with a single, yellow lightning bolt shooting from the bottom. She locked her eyes on his cutie mark in disbelief._

_"It's so AWESOME, don't you agree!? I'm so excited, oh wow! All the other ponies are going to be SO jealous!" Thunderlane laughed_

_"Yeah they will! Wait, aren't you the first one to get your cutie mark?" Chilly Puddle asked_

_"Nope, Dizzy got her's yesterday, looks great!'_

_"Wait, Dizzy? Dizzy Twister? That feather-brain! She never told me that! I'll be sure to see her's later today," Chilly Puddle replied, scanning the playground for any sight of Dizzy._

_"hey, Thunder? When do you think I'll get my cutie mark?" Chilly Puddle asked with a one eyebrow raised._

_"Ah, it'll come when the times right! Sure soon, I think." The black filly replied, staring at his new cutie mark._

_Chilly Puddle stared at her blank flank and frowned._

_"I sure hope so...."_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_  
_"RAAA!" Thunderlane and Chilly Puddle heard from behind them. Thunderlane yelped and jerked his head to the direction the noise came from. There stood an amber coated mare with frizzy bubblegum pink hair and fuchsia-rose eyes. She wore a cheeky grin and 3 tornadoes as her cutie mark.

"Ha ha! Scared you again!" The orange pegasus laughed, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that, Dizzy?" Thunderlane asked, rolling his eyes.

"No!" Dizzy Twister replied, choking on her own laugh.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that funny." Chilly Puddle smiled, lazing her head to the side.

"Yes it is!" Dizzy snorted. 

"Typical Dizzy.." Thunderlane grinned to himself

"Ohh, never gets old, so anyway, Thunder d'ya wanna maybe fly the skies today?" Dizzy asked, nudging Thunderlane's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'd love to! Do ya mind if I go flying with Dizzy right now?" Thunderlane innocently asked Chilly Puddle.

"No, no it's fine. Go ahead, I don't mind..." Chilly Puddle replied, pulling off her best fake smile.

"Great, thanks Puddles! Let's go Dizzy." Thunderlane smiled, signalling Dizzy to follow him. 

Chilly Puddle watched the 2 pegasi as they flew away into the sky. She sighed and stared at the other pegasi, they could fly and all Chilly Puddle could do was trot and run. She couldn't perform magic either, but her parents were both Unicorns. Nopony knew why, she was just born like that. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_"Congratulations Frozen Water and Icycle, it's a girl!" Grinned Nurse Sweetheart._

_Nurse Sweetheart smiled at the filly in her hands and passed it to the mother, Icycle._

_Icycle's coat was a powder blue and her hair a pastel green, mixed with a dark green stripe in the middle of her mane. Her horn just peeped through her short fringe._

_Her father, Frozen Water, was also a unicorn and his coat was a dark shade of blue and his mane was an even darker shade of purple. His horn, however, was lighter than his coat, nopony knew why._

_"Oh, she's absolutely beautiful!" Icycle whispered, tears of joy welling up in her mauve coloured eyes._

_"She sure is something special," Frozen Water grinned, revealing 2 big dimples._

_"Mama! She's an earth pony, mama!" Called a small filly from the doorway. They filly still did not have a cutie mark, she was much to young for that. The young filly was a light shade or purple and her mane was a minty green colour,  she had a fringe that covered half of her eyes and her tiny horn was almost completely covered from her mane._

_"Oh, wow, she is to, I didn't notice that! The first Earth Pony in our family, Frozen Water! Aw, she's so special!" Icycle said with tears straming down her face._

_The new born filly shivered, needing more warmth from somepony._

_"Oh, it's OK baby." Icycle whisperes, closing her eyes and holding the newborn closer to her chest._

_"I wanna call her Chilly! Chilly, Chilly, Chilly!" Squealed the purple filly in delight._

_"Well, I quite like Puddles." Smiled the father at Icycle._

_"Chilly Puddle," Icycle said, smiling at Frozen Water._

_"let's call her Chilly Puddle."_

_Everypony looked at the newborn filly and smiled, today was the day Chilly Puddle was brought to the world._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chilly Puddle trotted away slowly, not making eye-contact with anypony. She stared down at the ground, letting her mane swing in front of her face. She could hear giggles from around her, still ponies taunting her about her blank flank. Fillies who didn't even have _theirs_ yet teased Chilly Puddle about her blank flank too.

She sighed and continued her walk back to her small cottage. She trotted next to the other ponies, some were nice but some stared at her in disgust. Chilly Puddle had to deal with this every day of her life.

"I'm nothing more than just a useless Earth Pony, I'm nothing special. Not only don't I have wings or a horn, but I, a grown mare, still has a blank flank! What can I do to society? I'm nothing..." She muttered to herself and she walked along another 'Hall of Shame' in front of everypony. 

Sometimes she just didn't want to leave her cottage. It was cozy in there and she had everything she needed. A fluffy pet Guinea Pig for company, healthy snacks and water. Not to mention the most comfiest bed she had ever slept on. Layered with 2 thick white duvet's and 3 fluffy purple blankets to divide them, creating the perfect look and warmth of a cold night time. 5 pillows (3 blue, 2 white) completed the look and instantly, the comfiest bed was waiting to be slept in. 

Just as Chilly Puddle finished her day dreaming, 3 tall things blocked her way, stopping the sun from reaching her face. The blue pony looked up squinting her eyes  and there she saw three large mare's looking down at her. The first one was a pastel yellow, completed with 2 small wings and a straight, fiery rose and amber mane. The second one was a jet black colour and wore a very long curly white mane. The last one was the tallest of the three. She had a light grey coat completed with a horn and had a short, minty green mane with black stripes throughout her mane and tail. 

"Whachuu lookin' at, blank flank?" laughed the grey unicorn.

"I was just heading my way home, that's all." Chilly Puddle replied trying to sneak her way around the intimidating ponies.

Chilly Puddle wasn't too afraid of talking to ponies, she thought it was best to act tougher rather than seem weak in front of bullies. Though for most ponies, it wasn't that easy. They usually couldn't accomplish that trait, but Chilly Puddle could do that, even though she didn't consider herself 'tough' at all. 

"Where you goin', huh?" asked the jet black pony, popping her chest out and blocking Chilly Puddle's way. 

"Uh, I just told you, I was heading home." Puddles replied, raising one eyebrow.

"Well," laughed the yellow pegasus, kneeling down so she could made full eye contact with Puddle's. 

"you're not anymore." The strong mare grabbed Chilly Puddle. She bit on Puddle's light blue mane, lifted her upwards into the sky (still not letting go) and slammed her into the dirty ground. A small crack was heard from Puddle's head. Her eyes became hazy and her vision became fuzzy. Everything started to spin around her... going around... and around.. and around until suddenly; All that was there was a dark blue pony laying in the dirt, motionless. No sound, no sight, nothing....

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please tell me, because I will make more chapters. Thank you :) 
> 
> \- Brianna


End file.
